


Sunrise

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Tricksters, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Recreational Trickster candy use in the JohnDirkJake household





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meister (CruelInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/gifts).



> ultistes-meister asked:
> 
> Trickster JohnDirkJake. I don't know what, just something nsfw.

You've gotten good at watching Jake when he's Trickster. The stupid candy  _does_ actually affect you, as you've come to learn from experimenting more with it as a group, it's just that it doesn't make you hyper-cooky-crazy town like most of your friends. How you get is closer to how you get when you smoke weed; quiet, stupid and utterly distracted by beautiful things. 

Luckily, Jake absolutely falls into that category. Unluckily, so does John, and in your Trickster state you struggle to remember that you're supposed to be keeping an eye on Jake when John flies past, giggling manically. 

'Jake,' you say to yourself, firmly, as a reminder.

'Yes, love?' he says. 

Oh, he's next to you. It's fine, you haven't lost him. 

'Love you,' you say. 

It comes easily in this state, which is nice. Not that you don't say it all the time, but you're in public. You think.

'Jake, are we in public?'

'No?' he says. 'I'm quite sure we're at home. Do you want to be in public?'

This is why you watch him, he'll do anything anyone suggests like this. He gives himself up entirely.

John flies past again and you watch him as he goes. If he was anyone else, he'd literally be smashing into the walls, but he just dissolves into wind and appears on the other side, giggling again. 

'Should I stop him?' you say.

'I think he just likes pretending to be a ghost,' Jake says. 

You consider that while you look at Jake. Jake's really pretty. You have to look after Jake. He's your guy. He just sometimes tries to give all of himself to everyone else, and that's even worse when he's Trickster. You just have to be your usual possessive dickhead self so no one tries to take anything from him. 

'You're staring,' Jake says. 

'You're pretty,' you tell him. 

He grins and somehow gets even prettier. You decide that you're spending a lot of time not kissing him considering he basically deserves to be kissed at all times. You somehow miss his lips when you lean in, which makes him laugh. 

'You get more high every time we do this,' he says with wonder.

'I don't think that's true,' you say. 'Hey, we should have lazy sex.'

'I think you get more horny every time too ...' he says.

'Lazy sex is my ultimate kink,' you sigh.

Jake laughs and hugs you tight.

'It really isn't,' he says. 'But let's do it anyway!'

John skids to a halt in front of you.

'What are we doing?' he asks.

'Sex,' Jake says.

'Lazily,' you insist.

John considers that for a moment.

'I'm going to watch,' he says. One moment he's in front of you and the next a gust of wind tears him apart and presumably scatters him somewhere else. You hear him laughing in the bedroom. Mystery solved, probably. 

Jake pulls you along, which is lucky because while you were contemplating standing your brain got distracted by all the muscles you have to use to do simple things like stand, and then all of a sudden you're in your bedroom and he's kissing you.

You hum into his mouth and start to unbutton his shirt. John comes up behind you and you see him grab Jake's hand before he pulls you by the hair into a kiss. A moment later, feeling a bit dizzy, you're naked and about a foot from where you were. John grins at you, slaps Jake playfully on the ass and steps back. 

You press your newly naked body into his and groan at the deliciousness of his warmth. 

'You're like a sunrise,' you tell him.

He bursts into laughter. You think you might be slightly offended. You thought it was romantic.


End file.
